The GreyEyed Alchemist
by octopuss10
Summary: Naruto/FMA crossover! Hinata stubles into a new world by accedent, now she must find a way home with some help, but will those lurking in the shadows get to her First? Disclamer!, I do not own Naruto, I don't own FMA Ether! O.K!
1. Chapter 1

The Grey-eyed Alchemist

(Disclaimer! I am not the creator of FMA; I'm not the creator of Naruto ether!)

Note: this is during part 1 of naruto

Chapter 1

In to the gate

Today was two days before the anniversary of the Hidden Leaf Village; people were getting ready for the big celebration by decorating the village, there were also many ninja on guard incase of another event like the invasion of the sound ninja a couple months earlier. But also, today was the day of the grand opening of the under-ground museum of the Leaf Village's history!

"O.K. every one" said the museum guide, 'where entering the underground part of the museum, these artifacts are even older then this village, so please don't touch anything or take flash photography", Naruto was very bored, he could even fall asleep standing. Team 7 was there alright, and Sakura whacked Naruto on the head, "wake up you big oaf! Aren't you listening to any thing she's saying!?" Naruto was rubbing his head, "why did Kakashi-sensi bring us here in the first place" Kakashi glanced at Naruto and said "because, it's educational Naruto, ninja must always know that…" as Kakashi talked and talked, Naruto saw something about the museum guide, some thing about her was familiar, then Naruto said out loud, "Kakashi-sensi! Is that your girlfriend!" Kakashi and the museum guide both went red, the embarrassment was unbearable, and then Kakashi ran out of the museum in embarrassment.

"Oh, hi Naruto, I didn't knew you were here" said Hinata, as she kept a safe distance, Naruto then said "Oh, I didn't knew you were here Hinata…" then the angry faced guide glanced at Naruto and said "sorry, but if you want to stay at this museum, you have to keep up with the group, and that means no socializing". Naruto grunted, Hinata blushed, and Sakura was annoyed. The deeper they went in, the older the artifacts were, until they made it to the end, where they got to a restricted area.

"O.K. every one, that ends are tour, I hope you liked it, now we must all go back to the entrance and…" then as the guide was about to end speaking, Sakura questioned "excuse me, miss, but what's at the end of those stairs?" Sakura then pointed to the restricted stairs. "Well, that's the oldest part of the exhibit, only two people ever went in, and when they came out…" the guide paused for a minute, then said "when they came out, they said that the artifacts there didn't match any of the other artifacts, and that the architecture was very advanced than the rest of the exhibit!" Sakura then gazed at aw and wonder, then Naruto blurted out "come on Sakura, let's go…" then as Naruto was walking to get Sakura, he tripped, and then Sauske's head band came out, falling down the stairs.

"N...Na...NARUTO, YOU ITIOT!!" yelled Sakura as she tried to grab Naruto, but then Naruto was running out of the cave, "COME BACK HERE, MORON!!" yelled Sakura, as she chased Naruto, later that day, Hinata was with Kiba and Shino went they found Naruto covered in scars, "man, Sakura's scary" Naruto said as he sat down. Shino, sighed and said "that's what you get Naruto, if you could have just put that band in a safe place, this could have all been prevent", Naruto looked at Shino, and said rudely "nobody asked you" then Kiba came into the conversation by saying, "Naruto, it's O.K., I bet that when that exhibit opens, you could find it", but Naruto then said "I can't, you don't under stand, that's Sauske's, I need to get it back" then Shino said "I'm sorry Naruto, but Sauske's not going to come back". Naruto then yelled "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" then Naruto looked to the ground, stood up, and left. "Shino! How could you be such a jerk!" said Kiba, "sorry Kiba" said Shino, "but Naruto needs to see reality". Hinata looked at Naruto at the distance, "Naruto…" she whispered, and she knew what she had to do.

It was late at night, all was quiet, and nobody was at the museum, then a figure sneak into the museum door, it was Hinata, she wanted to get Sauske's head band back for Naruto, she was sneaking to the under ground exhibit, she brought a flash light, then when she was almost there, she saw two figures come out of the office! Hinata hid behind a wooden post, it was Kakashi and the guide, and what were they doing here? "Ready for are date?" said Kakashi, "yep" said the guide, as they left, Hinata heard the Guide say "thank you for helping me clean out my office…" Hinata was all alone now, she sneaked into the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel, Hinata found the stairs and went down, it was narrow staircase, but the room at the bottom was big, vast and domed shaped, and there at her feet was the head band, Hinata picked it up and said, "now Naruto can be…" but then Hinata froze in horror for the Artifacts here were nothing like she had seen before, there were strange writings and circles on the wall, and to top it off, there was a pillar the size of a small child in the middle, Hinata was curious, she went to the small pillar. The Pillar had a hand print on it; below the hand print were two wittings, one in her language and another in a different one, it read:

Press here to enter the gate

: Hinata was curious, what was "The Gate?" she the placed here hands on the print. Then nothing happened, "I guess it didn't work…" she said but then as she looked up, she saw a massive black gate, she looked behind her, but there was nothing there, she then looked at the gate in terror, "where… am…I!" but then the gate opened, reveling millions of eyes with in it, Hinata was in full terror, she than ran from it, but the she felt something on her leg, it was a hand coming from the gate!, then more hands came out of the gate, grabbing her and pulling her into the gate, "Help!" she screamed, "Someone, please…" but her cries were in vain, the gate was pulling her in more and more "NARUTO!" she then screamed, but then she was in the gate, it closed, and then the empty room returned to the way it was.

…luckily, this wasn't the death of Hinata, but the beginning of her great journey.


	2. To Fall From The Sky

,

Chapter two

To fall from the sky

(Disclaimer! I am not the creator of FMA; I'm not the creator of Naruto ether!)

_Winry look at the starry night sky, it was beautiful, almost like as if all of the stars were fireflies, then something appeared in the sky. It was a shooting star, falling very slowly._

_"Hey Grandma" said Winry as she pointed towards the star, "isn't it wonderful, it's almost as if it were a falling diamond". Pinkiaro looked and just grunted, "Not that much of a show" Winry then said in protest "what! How could you say that something like this is bor…"_

_ then the star crashed into the forest, making huge gales, a bright light, and a loud CRASH!! Luckily, the forest was unharmed. Winry looked in aw, she had her mouth gaping wide open. Then Pinkiaro smiled and said, "Now that's a show!"_

Hinata then woke up, her body was aching, and 1\2 of her chakra would probably been used, so she was very tired. Hinata then pick herself up, the pain was unbearable, but she didn't give up. She climbed out of the crater, only to discover that she was in a forest.

"Where I'm I? Is this still the Leaf Village?" she then made her rough journey though the woods, the more she walked, the more unfamiliar the forest became, first, the forest in her village was much more taller, this forest seemed to be shorter, seconded the flowers here where a lot more different from the ones in the leaf village, and finally, the sent here was much more different.

Here, it was a sweet sent instead of a more interesting sent.

Hinata dragged herself through the forest for two hours, and then suddenly, hope came: there was a clearing at the end. "Yes… I… think I found… a village!" said Hinata as she forced herself to run to the clearing, she was almost there! She thought about Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, her sensi, and every one else and how they would all be waiting for her.

Then she finally got to the clearing, but this shocked Hinata, she was in a different place, the buildings were weird, they writing on the signs were in some different language, and there was a giant river, this wasn't the Hidden Leaf Village, this was a different place. "Wh…What is this place?" then Hinata spotted a blond haired girl, she was a little bit more older than Hinata, maybe two or three years older. "Wh… Where… am…" Hinata then felt light headed, she was very tired, and she was drifting of into darkness.

The Blond haired girl then saw Hinata, "HEY!" she yelled, "ARE YOU O.K.?", Hinata was falling to the ground, when she hit the hard, grassy soil, it felt as if she fell on a cinderblock, Hinata was passed out. As the Blonde headed girl, Winry, got to Hinata, all she could think of is on how sorry she felt for the odd girl in the jacket, "Poor thing" she said, "you must have been lost in the woods for a long time" Winry saw the scratches on the girl, 'she must have gone though a lot' Winry thought, she then picked up the odd girl, giving her a piggy back ride, "hmmm" said Winry, "wonder what grandma would react when I tell her I found some lost girl."


	3. Seeing New Friends

Chapter 3

Seeing New Friends

(Disclaimer! I am not the creator of FMA; I'm not the creator of Naruto ether!)

Hinata was passed out for along time, she dreamed of many things, about the Leaf Village, her home, but mostly about Naruto and her friends and family. Then she saw a blur, "N…Na…Naru…to?" the blur then licked her across the face, It was a dog, and it was big too. Hinata was finally awake, she was in a weird room; there was a ceiling fan, there was a self of weird looking scrolls, and the bed felt much more fluffier, then the door opened, it was the Blonde girl.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said, she then walked to Hinata's side "it's good that your o.k., my name is Winry, what's you're… AAAH!" Winry saw that the girl had no pupils, only grey irises, Hinata got so scared from the reaction, that she almost fell out of the bed, Winry then tried to calm her down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get scared", Hinata was hiding under the thick covers, 'where am I'. Then Pinkiaro came in, "Winry" she said, "what happened here".

Winry the looked at her grandmother and said "I accidentally scared her a little" the Winry turned to Hinata, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, lets start over, my name is Winry Rockwell, what's your's?" Hinata then revealed her head, "M… My… Name?" Winry nodded, "M… My name is Hinata… Hyuga", Winry looked at Hinata for a second, 'Hinata Hyuga? I never heard of a name like that before, could she be from Xing?', "so… Hinata" said Winry, "Why were you lost in the forest?"

Hinata looked at her in shocked, whose was going to believe a story about a girl being sucked into an evil door with a million eyes? Hinata then told in a quiet voice, "I…I…Got lost…" Winry looked at Hinata with a concerned face and said, "Did something bad happen?" "No" said Hinata, "I… not from around here, where am I?"

Winry then said, "You're in Ressembol, the most quite town in these parts" Hinata was confused, what kind of name was Winry? What type of place is Ressembol? And is she even still in the land of Fire any more?

Then, all of a sudden, Hinata's stomach started to growl, "Look's like your hungry" said Winry, "Come on, lets go eat, there's some breakfast if you want any". Hinata was confused even more with this place, what is this food; first, what was this flat bread thing with syrup on top, second, what is this weird orange-colored juice, and finally, what are these weird utensils. "Come on Hinata; eat your pancakes before they get cold", Hinata saw how Winry used the utensils, she copied Winry. The pancakes taste different from what she used to have, but they tasted sweet and fluffy

After that, Winry took Hinata all over town, showing her all of Ressembol. It was a very pretty town, yet very strange. The people here were in strange clothing, the signs and posters were all in a different language, and the buildings were different from the ones back home. Hinata then looked at a group of young men around Winry's age, they were pointing at Hinata, then one of the boys said to the other, "that girl has weird eyes" Hinata was shock, 'Is… something wrong… with my eyes' Hinata was sad as she pressed her index fingers together, Winry saw this and saw that Hinata's feelings were hurt, so Winry went to the group of boys and punched the one who was commenting on Hinata's eyes, "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY PEOPLE LOOK, JERK ASS!"

The guy looked at Winry with total fear, he didn't want to mess with a girl who had eye's fire, "pl…please…" the guy said, "please don't hurt me!" Winry then looked at the guy and then to the rest of the group, "If you dare make any comment on people just the way they look, your all going to be very sorry, UNDERSTAND!!" the group of young men fled away from Winry, not once looking back.

Hinata was shocked, how could some girl scare an entire group of men? Winry then looked at Hinata and said, "don't worry Hinata, those Jerks won't mess with you for a wile" Hinata's stomach then growled, Winry then looked at a clock near by, It was a good time to get lunch, Winry then looked to Hinata and said, "I know a good place to eat"

They were at a local restaurant near the town hall, It was very small, only four tables. Hinata looked at the menu, she couldn't tell what it said, so instead of getting what she wanted, she got fish head stew. "It's o.k." Winry said, "you can have half of my steak", Hinata loved the steak, even though it was not like the kind of steak she had at home. Winry then left for the bathroom "I'll be back in a minute", Hinata was all alone, she looked at the sunset threw the window, and then some one came into the diner. It was three of those guys from that group earlier today, Hinata tried to hid herself, but then one of the boys saw her.

"Hey, weird eyed girl", he said as the three of them came to her. Hinata tried to escape, but they surrounded her, one sat next to her, the others sat at the other side of the table. "So" the guy next to her said, "what's a freak like you doing in Ressembol?"

Hinata was scared, she hunched over, pushing her index fingers together, 'oh no!' she thought, 'wh..when is Winry c…coming back?'. The boy next to her then said, "so, why aren't you talking, are you mute or something?" Hinata was still keeping quiet, she was too scared to talk, and the guy next to her then put his arm around Hinata's shoulder, he then said, "so, mute girl, if you don't tell us how you got here, can you tell us your name?" Hinata then whispered "H…Hi…Hinata", They group of boys laughed, then the boy next to her said "We didn't hear, can you speak louder?", Hinata then said in a little louder voice "Hin…Hinata", Then, the guy next to her went up to her ear and said "louder". "HINATA!" she screamed as she pushed the guy away because he was too close, the guys just laughed.

"Hinata, what a stupid name, where are you from, Xing?" said one of the boys across of Hinata, his laugh brought fear into Hinata's heart. "So…" said the guy next to her wile he combed his orange hair with his free hand, "…If you are from Xing, I have something to say…" he then grabbed Hinata's hair and said " you should go back to Xing, Freak Girl!".

The guys were laughing now as Hinata was trying to break free, "St…Stop it!, Let me go!" cried Hinata, but the guys just laughed. Hinata was crying, no one was here to help her, and if she used ninjitsu, then she would bring attention to herself. Then a booming voice came in, "Leave the girl alone", It was a waiter, in his mid-20's. "What did that girl ever did to you?"

Hinata then saw the waiter's arm, it wasn't a real arm! " Th…That arm!" she said in the quietist voice she could speak in. Then one of the guys got up and tried to punch the waiter in the face, but the waiter dodged the punch and hit the guy's stomach, causing him to fall over, then the other guy jumped on him, but the waiter grabbed him, and threw him at the juke box. Then, the guy next to Hinata grabbed her, stood up, and pulled out a pocket knife and held it near Hinata's neck!

"One move" the orange haired guy said, "and the Xing girl gets a free trip to heaven", Hinata then poked a certain part of the guy's neck, and he then came tumbling down. The waiter the grabbed a coat and put it around Hinata, "don't worry" he said, "they won't hurt you now", but then the orange haired guy stood up and grabbed the waiter's metal arm. Hinata's eye's opened in fear as the Waiter's arm blew up, she then saw that the guy had a tattoo on his palm.

"Don't mess with an Alchemist" the guy and his friends then ran out of the diner, Winry came back to see a shook-up Hinata and a one-armed George. "Hinata!" screamed Winry, "are you alright, what happened?" George then stood up and said, "It's o.k. Winry, some guys were harassing your pretty friend here, and I dealt with it", Winry then looked at George's arm and said "Crap… I guess we need to fit you with new automail, George". Hinata looked at the scraps of metal that used to be an arm, "I…I'm sorry… If Y…You didn't came to help me…you would o…Of still…ha…have your arm." George then patted Hinata on the shoulder and said "Its o.k. I needed new automail any way"

Winry then paid the waitress and the three of them left the diner.

As they were walking, George explained what happened. Then, Hinata said, "W…Winry,…Wh…What's a…Al…Alchemist?" Winry and George just looked at Hinata with total shock! How can Hinata not know what an Alchemist is? Winry then said " well… I'm kind of shocked that you don't know what an Alchemist is, but I'll explain…" as Winry explained, Hinata felt that she left something at the diner

Back at the Diner when the sun was setting, a woman in a dark dress and a fat guy came in, the woman then picked up a photo from the seat where Hinata was sitting, and it was the picture of Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. The Woman then smiled, "What is it Lust, what is it?" said the small, fat man, Lust examined the photo and said "well, well, well! I guess we need to get this picture to Envy, Gluttony" She then commented, "This Photo now made things easier to catch are 'Falling Star'" they then left the Diner.


	4. Into the Forest Night

Chapter 4

(Disclaimer! I am not the creator of FMA; I'm not the creator of Naruto ether!)

Into the forest night

Hinata was still shaken by the incident in the restaurant, but other then that she was fine. She was now looking at Winry and Pinaiko place the new automail on to George, there were so many parts to put on for the automail, Hinata thought the operation looks painful, but George doesn't seem to be in too much pain. After the surgery, George left, "bye, I'll see you guys tomorrow", it was now beginning to get to night, and Hinata was fascinated with the things inside the little house.

There were books( But sadly Hinata could only look at the picture because they were in a different language), weird looking scrolls which Hinata later found out were X-ray photos in weird packages, weird inventions of Winry, and there were many flowers in the yard that she could pick and then press into a book, but she turned her attentions to a picture on the wall.

It had a picture Winry as a child with two other boys. Hinata looked at it more and more, 'Does Winry have any brothers?' Winry then came in to the room, "oh, hey Hinata", Hinata looked back, shocked by Winry's sudden appearance. "Oh…Hi there…W…Winry", Winry saw that Hinata was looking at the picture with Ed, Al, and herself, "ya' know" she said in a kind voice, "If you think that I have brothers, I don't. There just friends" Hinata looked at the photo, and then said, "Oh…I'm sorry…I thought they were…"

Winry then interrupted Hinata and said "Hinata, Its okay, you don't need to be sorry all the time, It gets annoying". Hinata then said, "Oh…I'm sorry" then Hinata just realized that she just apologized for apologizing, "No…I mean… Uh…uh" Winry than looked at Hinata with annoyance, 'God' thought Winry, 'Won't she ever stop apologizing for every thing!' Winry then said "I'm tired, I'm going to bed", but then Hinata said "Winry…If…W…We could…C…Could we visit your…Friends?"

Winry then stopped as she was on the stairway and froze, and then she thought about Ed and Al, were they okay? Also, how was she going to explain Hinata about them, about the reason they tried to resurrect there mother, but instead brought back a pile of living organs and that Ed lost his arm and leg and that Al didn't even have a body? So instead Winry said, "There're traveling, so we can't visit them today" Hinata then said, "okay" and then went to her room, wile Hinata went to sleep, Winry had tears coming down her face.

'Are they okay?'

Hinata had a very strange dream, she was back at the cave with the weird patterns on the walls, and in the middle was Naruto, Hinata then ran to him, but when she was almost to him, there was a crack on his face!

His face fell off, only to reveal darkness, and in the darkness, Eyes! Millions and Millions of eyes just like the giant gate! Sasuke then came out of the hole, "Hinata" he said in a low voice. Then Hinata saw that his face was that of a mad man! The mad man then yelled "DIE". Hinata woke up and almost screamed, but then realized that it was just a nightmare.

"Oh…Phew… I thought it was rea…" then a knock came from the window, Hinata almost jumped out of her bed. 'Who was that' thought Hinata as she walked towards the window, the curtains were down, but she was still afraid of what was behind the window.

Hinata then put one hand on a curtain; she was slowly looking who was behind the curtain, but then she freaked out and then rushed away, she was scared. She then felt homesickness, the village, Kiba, Shino, Naruto. Then a voice came into her head, "Never give up!" It was Naruto! Hinata then stiffened up, went towards the window, and grabbed the curtain!

"I have to be brave!" she said to her self, she then lifted the curtain; she was shocked to see who it was

It was Kiba!

Hinata was shocked, "Kiba….but…h…how?" Kiba then opened the window and said "come on, we have to get going, FAST!" Hinata looked confused, "Kiba, what are you talking about?" Kiba then grabbed Hinata's hand and they were out of the room, into the night.

_Meanwhile, at Central, Roy Mustang is sleeping in his cozy bed. He was having a nightmare, of people burning, people from the war! "Help me!" said a little Isvalian girl, and then a shadow appeared, and Mustang woke up, he was all covered in sweat._

_ Even though the war was over, the faces of the people he killed still haunted him, He then got out of bed and went to the sink to get some water, as he got to the sink, a knock then came to the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Mustang said to himself, "why would someone come at this time of night?" He opened the door, it was Havoc! "Sorry that I had to wake you up sir" he said wile lighting his cigarette, (eww, I think cigarettes are gross)._

_ Mustang then said "Havoc, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night!" Havoc then said "Sorry, I just had to give you an important message" Mustang then asked, "Okay, but Jean, why didn't you just use the phone?" Havoc then replied "Power outage, a drunk driver crashed into one of the power lines, which then fell on a telephone line" Mustang then flicked one of the switches; the power was indeed not working, the lights didn't went on._

_"Oh… Well can you tell me the message Havoc", Havoc then sat on the chair, "Mustang, sir" he said, "there was a report of a something crashing into the forest near Ressembol…"_

Hinata and Kiba where now deep in the forest, Hinata took a break from all of the running, she was tired, but surprisingly Kiba wasn't. "Come on" said Kiba in an unusual eager voice, "If we don't hurry, they'll catch us!" Hinata was surprised, why was Kiba acting so strange? "Kiba" said Hinata, "w…why does… your voice sound deep?" Kiba then froze, and then said "don't worry, it's just a cold", He then added "come on, lets go already!" Hinata looked a Kiba in fear, why was he so angry?

"Kiba", Kiba looked at her with anger in his eyes, "WHAT IS IT NOW!" Hinata was almost in tears, "w…where's Akamaru?" Kiba said "I left him at home, I don't want him to get hurt", Kiba then said, "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but we need to…" Hinata then threw a Kunai at Kiba's arm! "HEY, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT FOR!"

Hinata looked at Kiba, "you're not Kiba", Kiba looked at her with anger, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Hinata then was then about to use her Bakugun, "If you we're Kiba, Akamaru would have been with you" Kiba then went into a calm, almost creepy, face. "Your pretty smart" he said as he pulled the kunai out of his leg, Hinata froze as the fake Kiba's leg regenerated!

"B… But…H…Ho…How?" said the shaken ninja, with fear in her heart. "You're the one calling me weird?" then Kiba transformed into a man who looked like a girl, "I'm not the one who fell out of no where", Hinata then pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the strange man, "S…St…Stay back!" The strange man looked at the pitiful girl with no eye pupils, she was shaking.

"You're a poor, pathetic joke" said the man in a comedic manner, "what are you going to do, stab me with that small, little, knife?" Hinata was beginning to have tears fall down her cheeks, "Awww, what's the mater?" said the man, "Is the baby crying now", Hinata was now whimpering, "Cry, baby, cry!" said the man cruelly as he laughed.

"Y…You're wrong!" said Hinata, the man then looked at her, and then said, "I was originally going to capture you, but I guess I'll let Wrath finish the job". Hinata was then confused, who was… Then a childish giggle came from behind. Before Hinata could look who it was, a boy with long hair hit her, causing Hinata to fall on the ground, knock-out.

"Well, I guess that takes care of are freak here" said Envy, Wrath looked at the girl, "what do we do with her now?" Envy then replied "easy, will take her to the others"

_Back at Central, Havoc was done explaining the message to Mustang, "…That's all I know" then, right before Jean Havoc was about to leave, Mustang asked "why did you stay up at HQ, usually you go home after eight." Jean then froze, turned to Mustang, and said, "I felt like working over night"._

_ Then Mustang smiled and said, "It's because of that new girl who works on the late night sifts at the library, isn't it", Havoc's face was full of red, and then he said, "Fine! You caught me, I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in HQ, and I think she's into me!" Mustang then said, "okay, if you say so, bye", then when Jean Havoc left, Mustang imagined the reaction Jean would have when he finds out that the new girl is dating him!_


	5. Captured by Shadows

Chapter 5

(Disclaimer! I am not the creator of FMA; I'm not the creator of Naruto ether!)

Captured by the Shadows

Winry was in bed, she couldn't sleep, 'what are Ed and Al doing now?' The thought was in her head for hours. Then she said to her self, "maybe I'm just paranoid, of course they're fine", this made Winry feel better now, 'I wonder what those two would think of Hinata?'

Hinata was out cold for hours now, she kept having flash backs of her life, about Kiba and Shino, about being in the Chunin exams, and about Naruto. Then, she saw some one below her, it was a blurry figure, Hinata was gaining back her Condense! "W…was this all…a dream?" but then when Hinata fully woke up, the figure turned out to be a small, little fat man, "Can I eat her, can I eat her?"

drool was oozing from his mouth, "she looks so tasty", Hinata almost screamed, she was hanging from a chain from what appears to be a abandon factory.

"You're not allowed to eat her, Gluttony" said a voice. The fat man looked at the darkness with childish sorrow, "But Lust, can I just have one bite?" Hinata was still frozen in terror, "No Gluttony" said the voice, "besides, I put you on a diet".

The fat, little man moaned. "Oh, you're awake!" said the voice, "For a second, I thought Wrath put you in a coma". Hinata was shaking, "Who…Who are…You?" Then the voice replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, we weren't properly introduced yet", a woman in a black dress and long, wavy, dark hair came out of the shadows, "My name is Lust"

The little man then smiled, "and you can call me Gluttony". "Wh…Where I'm I?" said Hinata, "why should we tell you" said another voice, It was the Man! Lust then looked at him "well, well, well, If it isn't Envy". Envy looked at the poor, little girl, "So Lust, what are we going to do with the weirdo eyes?" Lust looked at Hinata, "Easy, were just going to ask some questions".

"Q…Questions?" said Hinata, Lust looked at her with that same, cold smile, "yes, some questions, like first: were did you came from?" Hinata was shocked, what was she going to say, what was she going to do, and what are these people in dark clothing going to do to her?

"I'm sorry… I…I… I don't want to say", Lust looked at Hinata and had a stern face, "sorry, that can't be an option, you have to answer or else", Hinata froze in terror, "Or…else…w…what?"

The chain that supported Hinata started to drop a little, Gluttony was smiling with pure joy, and Lust was now smiled as well, "Gluttony, I think that you deserve to break your diet once and a wile", Hinata was now trying to break free as Gluttony tries to reach her, Lust was still smiling, "If you answer are questions, you won't end up in Gluttony's stomach."

Hinata was trying to break free, but then she noticed that hands were free behind her back. Hinata then go an idea, 'my hands are free, but what if they see, I hope this could work'. Envy now saw that Hinata was making hand signals behind her back, "What the hell are you doing, God isn't going to save you." Then the chain got lower and lower, "Come on!" said an annoyed Lust, "this silent treatment isn't doing anything good, so just tell us"

Lust was tired of this nonsense, why isn't this weirdo saying anything? 'That's It! Even if see does tell anything, I'll feed her to Gluttony'.

But then, by accident, the chain broke. It was very rusty, and the homunculi failed to find the small crack in the chain! Gluttony was now very happy, and now Hinata must put her plan into action, 'I hope this works'.

Gluttony caught Hinata in his teeth; he then began eating away at her, Lust was now looking at Gluttony, who was ripping up Hinata, "Tasty" said Gluttony, "So tasty". "This sucks", Envy was disappointed, he thought that Gluttony was going to eat the girl slowly. Lust then found something weird, this chain didn't snapped, it was cut! "What!" said Lust, "Was she committing suicide?"

Gluttony's happy munching was then replaced with moaning. "Lust, This isn't a yummy girl", Envy then looked at Gluttony with frustration, " What the Hell do you…WHAT!?" Envy and Lust couldn't believe there eyes, Gluttony wasn't eating a girl, he was eating a broken pipe!

Hinata was running for her life, she was now in the quite forest, 'I need to get out of here!'. As Hinata ran for her life, she noticed that Envy was right behind her, "COME BACK HERE, YOU WORM!" Hinata then tried to jump into a tree, but then the boy with long hair came out, "Got you now!" Luckily, The Hinata Wrath stabbed was actually a log, "What the Hell?"

Hinata was now running for her life, she then hid behind a huge bolder, right next to a pond. 'Sigh', Hinata was tired, 'at least I lost them'.

"Well, looky who I found" said the long haired boy, "you better come with me now, freak", Hinata looked from the back of huge rock, she could see that the boy looked a few years younger then her. "Y…You don't need to do this" Hinata felt sorry for the boy, "I… I promise that…If you come with me…"

The boy looked at her with annoyance, "shut up, freak!" The boy smiled a evil smile, "do you think I'm being forced to hunt you down, I'm doing this out of my own free will" Hinata gasped, "B…But…Y…You're a little boy." The boy looked at her with anger now, "its Wrath" then the boy lunged at her, "WRATH!"

Hinata dodged the blow, but then Wrath kicked her to the bolder, "now then…" Wrath then touched a huge rock, and his hand turned into a giant gun, "…Time to die like the dog you are", Hinata then hid behind a huge rock. The next thing Hinata heard was a series of blasts, and then silence, she then looked at the wall of rock to see that every thing that wasn't behind the bolder was covered in holes! "W…What!?" then Hinata dodged the attack made by Wrath, Hinata run as fast as she could, and then she was impaled!

Lust had stabbed the girl with her own finger, "What a trouble, I thought that we were going to get information, tch", But then Hinata had poofed, It was really a log.

The real Hinata was now running toward to Winry's House, only to be stopped by Envy. "Turn back now and you won't be hurt that much, little freak-show" Hinata then went into her stance, "Stay back!" Envy laughed, "Or what, are you going to stab me with your little baby knife"

Hinata then started to make hand signals again. "Praying won't help you… HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Hinata's veins that were attached to her eyes were now showing and the eyes were now full of energy, "Bakugon!"

Hinata now saw Envy's weak points, the three little circles on his head band, "HYA!" Hinata then threw a kunai at Envy's head, hitting the top circle, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" yelled the cringed Homunculus, "YOU BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hinata was now running super fast.

The rest of the Homunculi found Envy on the ground, Envy then pulled out the kunai, "when I get my hands on that little…" Lust then found that there was a little paper attached to the kunai, "hey, what's that?" Envy pulled it off, "heh, It's just a little letter." Then the paper flared up, "Hey, was that…"

Hinata now was in Ressombol when she heard the blast, 'if they could regenerate, then that won't hurt them much.' As Hinata got on the little dirt road to Winry's house, she saw a man standing next to a giant pile of what used to be a house.

The man looked at her, "Are you okay, young girl?" the man looked concerned, "What are you doing walking at this time at night?" Hinata hesitated at first, "I'm… I'm going to a… Friend named Winry", the man with a small pony-tail now looked at Hinata with big eyes, "you mean Winry Rockbell?" Hinata looked in astonishment "Y…You…Know…H…Her?" The man smiled pleasantly, "yes, I do, she's a really good friend of my boys"

Hinata was more calmer now, seeing that this man knew Winry, "Uh…Could you take me home?" the man smiled, "of course, there might be criminals about, even in this safe, little town." Later when Hinata finally got back to Winry's house, the man started to leave, "W…Wait, Mister…Don't you want to say hello?" The man then said, "Sorry I can't, I need to hurry somewhere", Then Hinata asked, "I… Have a question?" the man looked at her with a small smile, "yes, what is it?"

Hinata then had a stern face, "what's your name?" the man smiled, " Hohenheim" and then the man asked, "what's your name?" Hinata then got shy again, "M…My N…Name is… Hin…Hinata" Hohenheim looked in shocked 'Hinata!?' "I…Is something wrong?" The man the reassured Hinata, "no, nothings wrong bye" he then ran off. Hinata was shocked, he ran off so quickly, 'all well', she then sneaked up to bed.

Back out on the dirt road, Hohenheim was still at shock, 'That name… It's not a name from Xing', then he froze, 'that kind of name comes from the world on the other side of the Gate!"

EXTRA!

IF YOU THINK THAT THERES GOING TO BE A HINATAXHOHENHEIM, THAT'S JUST SICK!! THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS!!

Real Extra: Back after the blast

Every one is covered in dirt after the paper bomb,

Lust: That girl's alchemy is weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiird


End file.
